Meta Sex The Claude Martin series
by Jedi40
Summary: Claude meets a Metahuman that will change his life forever. Note: This series contains adult themes, extreme sexual content, and some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Meta Sex**

**By Jedi**

_A Claude and _Jessie_ smut fic I wrote one night_

Part one of the Meta series

**Disclaimer:** All characters and trademarks of Birds of Prey belong to their respective writers, TalkRadio Pictures, DC Comics and Warner Brothers. This is a work of fan fiction and done for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. All other characters that I create are my own and may not be used without my permission. Any resemblances to persons living or dead is coincidental.

He had never felt this way to another one of his kind. The moment he spotted her after he started to get one of his headaches he knew he could not kill her like he had done to so many other metahumans.

She was like nothing he had seen before in either species, just something about her just drove him crazy, besides the pounding pain in his head.

Slowly as if sensing him near by she started to turn toward him and when she caught sight of him a smile crept across her face that was almost too much for him to take.

He came around the stack of boxes he was hiding behind and met her half way in the ally. Ignoring the pain that almost had him crying out, he grabbed her by the head and started to kiss her deeply, he opened her lips and drove his tongue deep into her mouth and she shuddered in lust. As he soon as he stopped she took him by the arm he could feel himself start to harden so much that he thought his pants would rip apart and she led him to her apartment nearby. Opening the door to her loft and letting him in, no sooner had the door shut then she was all over him ripping his cloths off and he doing the same to her.

Once they were both naked he brought her down to the floor, opened her legs wide and drove his huge rod deep inside her, over and over he dove into her each time going deeper inside yet she never made more then a low moan.

When he came she arched her back and took him even further into herself, damn this was unreal he thought to himself. Lying near her he played with her clit until she was ready and he drove his cock into her again, still getting not much but a moan.

Once he was spent she rolled him over and played with his cock until it became rock hard again and she sat on it and started to grind him inside herself. And as he came once again he started to shudder in as great wave spasmed through his body , dripping with sweat and not sure if he could keep doing this he grabbed her and rolled her to her back again and started kissing her and playing with her breasts. She smiled curtly and then he felt his cock harden again, what was with this woman that could get him to keep getting hard so fast.

She started to play with his balls and he grew even harder, he doubted he could take more of this any more then the pain in his head. Grabbing his cock she moved so she could suck on it and play with it with her tongue, once again he came shooting his seed into her mouth, damn she was good.

Licking her lips to get all of his cum off them she smiled at him, both spent she took him in her arms they fell asleep on the floor.

Much later he woke up and found he was by himself, spotting a note on the floor near him he opened it up and read it:

"Dear Claude,

Thanks for the great fucking, see you around soon I hope

Love Jessie"

How did she know his name he wondered? They never spoke to each other just fucked. He will have to watch out for her again he thought and a smirk crept across his face at the thought of fucking her again.

It was as he was getting dressed that he started to feel different, his head no longer pained him as it used to even though he could sense other metas nearby, and then he realized that she must have done something during their sex to remove the part of him that drove him to kill others of his kind from him for good, but why? As reason drew across his face and in shock he became aware that he was now more human and would be till the end of his days.

No longer would the intense pain drive him to kill others and he would thank her for what she did next time they met.

Quickly he left the building and looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of her just one more time, not seeing her he walked home, never seeing the woman standing in the shadows with the red glowing eyes with a wide smirk on her face.

"_We will see each other again Claude my love…..and sooner then you think"_ she said in a whisper.

THE END

_AN: Martin was in the short lived series called Birds of Prey in the episode "Prey for the Hunter". Claude was played by my favorite actor Joe Flanigan._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sweat Revenge**_

_**By Jedi**_

Staring Claude and Jessie

Part 2 of the Meta series

**Disclaimer:** All characters and trademarks of Birds of Prey belong to their respective writers, TalkRadio Pictures, DC Comics and Warner Brothers. This is a work of fan fiction and done for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. All other characters that I create are my own and may not be used without my permission. Any resemblances to persons living or dead is coincidental.

It had been awhile since she had been back to her old neighborhood, a life time it seemed. She stood in the ally way and looked up at the window to her old apartment and remembered what had last happened there.

A smile crept across her face as she looked back at the night she had fucked one of her own kind like a wild animal.

All of a sudden she was shoved into the entry way to the building and slammed into the far wall, her hands held tight above her head, she could feel the hot breath of her captor on her neck and she new who it was _"Claude"_ she whispered.

"_Hello my love it has been to long"_ he said back and started to rip her skirt off until she was naked from the waist down. He then spread her legs by kicking them apart in the typical cop style.

Still with her hands above her head she was at his mercy as he entered her asshole and started grinding into her faster and faster, it was more then she could take as he started kissing her neck after each thrust of his rod into her. At last she gasped as a surge of lust cursed through her body that left her panting.

Removing his cock from her he let go of her hands and took her down to the floor for more fucking.

With a coy smile playing across his face he took her top off and kissed and sucked her breasts until she shuttered again. Then spreading her legs open again he drove deep inside her once again going deeper and deeper with each thrust of his hips and cock. Cuming at the same time they both let out moans of ecstasy.

But he was far from done with her. Turning her over and lifting her hips he entered her doggie style and rammed his rod into her until she cried out in a sex driven moan. He once again turned her over and both dripping with sweat they kissed each other deeply.

Falling asleep in each others arms, a smile on each others face. He woke up not to much later and fucked her again, this time he let her have some fun and let her play and suck on his member till he came and let his seed drip over her body and started to lick it off of her till she let another moan escape.

Sweating and gasping from some much love making once again they feel asleep in an embrace.

Later that morning she woke up to find him smiling down at her.

"_What is it?"_ she asked him

"_Ever since our first make out session, I can't keep you out of my head."_ he replied_. "No one has ever driven me so mad in lust then you have."_

"_And I must have you as my own"._ At that he slipped a ring on her finger and looked at her again with that look of lust to his eyes.

"_Yes Claude I felt the same way about you."_ she said and gave him a deep kiss and then jerked on his cock until he became rock hard and then rode him hard till they were both spent.

Smiling, they fell asleep again knowing they were each others mate for now on.

The End

_AN: Martin was in the short lived series called Birds of Prey in the episode "Prey for the Hunter". Claude was played by my favorite actor Joe Flanigan._


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Pick-Me-Up**_

_**By Jedi**_

Staring Claude and Jessie

Part 3 of the Meta series

**Disclaimer:** All characters and trademarks of Birds of Prey belong to their respective writers, TalkRadio Pictures, DC Comics and Warner Brothers. This is a work of fan fiction and done for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. All other characters that I create are my own and may not be used without my permission. Any resemblances to persons living or dead is coincidental.

He was waiting for her in their apt for her to return from the market; as soon as he heard the keys in the lock he sprung to his feet ready to give her a hand with the bags. As the door swung open he could tell that some thing was wrong and ran to her.

"_What's wrong?" _he asked her.

"_Nothing I wish to talk about right now"_ she replied.

"_Well what ever it is I bet I can take your mind off it"_ He said with a quirk of his brow.

Before she could say anything the bags were on the floor and with his hands on each side of her head he planted on one deep kiss to her lips. As his tongue played with hers she let out a moan of pleasure. He released her mouth long enough to nip her lower lip as he started to undress her, once she was naked he embraced her and let his hands move over every inch of her back while licking her ear and neck.

She could hardly stand the way his hands felt as they explored her body and the way his rock hard **erection** felt as it pushed at his pants begging to be set free.

Then all of a sudden he had her on the floor under him, but he was still fully clothed. Smiling at her in such away that made her heart melt he started kissing her breasts until they became perk, so he toyed with one as he sucked on the other one, and at the same time his package was throbbing through his pants against her hips.

Soon he backed off and spread her legs wide and moving fast as she never saw him move before he had his head between her legs and his tongue deep inside her, so deep that she gasped in shock just from the joy of what he was doing to her. As his tongue flicked inside her his finger played with her nib until her body rocked as she came with a fire she never felt before. Then all of a sudden his fingers replaced his tongue inside her as he trailed kisses up her body very slowly, as he got near her chest she came again with a loud moan of release.

"_Do you want anything else?"_ he said with a coy look to his face

"_I want you inside me baby"_ She said__

She yanked his shirt over his head and then undid his pants and released his bulging member, and in one swift move he drove in deep inside her and started to rock till they were in sync with he thrust of his cock, they gave each other deep kisses as he start to thrust into her faster and faster, until he released himself as they both climaxed at the same time.

Dripping with sweat from their love making and him still inside her he started to get up in away that told her he was not yet done, so locking her feet around his hips he backed her to the wall and taking one of her arms he held it above her head as he once again assaulted her body with his mouth and cock while holding her to the wall with his strong body and hips.

Coming once again with a gasp of pure bliss, she doubted she could take much more of this.

Breathing hard himself he laid them back onto the floor and snuggled against her.

"_Damn that was one hell of a pick-me-up Claude"_ she said

"_Want to tell me what had you so upset_ Jessie_?"_ he replied

"_You know after what you just did to me I can't even remember why I was down_" Jessie said

"_Good"_ Claude said with a smile as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bad Day **

**By Jedi**

Staring Claude and Jessie

Part 4 of the Meta series

**Disclaimer:** All characters and trademarks of Birds of Prey belong to their respective writers, TalkRadio Pictures, DC Comics and Warner Brothers. This is a work of fan fiction and done for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. All other characters that I create are my own and may not be used without my permission. Any resemblances to persons living or dead is coincidental.

He sighed deeply as he glanced at the clock again in worry and then started to pace the floor again.

'_Where could she be"_ he thought to himself as he glanced at the clock once more. Two hours late and not a word from his wife it was not like her at all.

He cursed her for taking most of his powers so he could not sense her or any other Meta human for that matter. It was great not to have the blinding pain in his head anymore, but at a time like this he wished he had some of them again.

Just as he was about to make another circuit across the living room he heard footsteps coming up the stairs leading to their floor and apartment.

Stopping at the other side of the room, he waited and at last heard the sound of keys in the door and it opening.

His outrage died on his lips when he saw the state she was in, bloodshot eyes and tears drying on her chin, he rushed over to her and gave her a deep hug.

"_Hun what happened?"_ He asked her. _"I was worried sick about you."_

Sniffling back a sob she said _"I am so sorry I am so late, I had a real crappy day at work and decided to take a walk to clear my head"_.

"_I must have walked 5 miles when I realized how late it was I rushed home as fast as I could, sorry I worried you so much Claude."_

"_You are home now and that's all that matters"_ he said cupping her chin and lifting it up so he could look her in the eyes. _"You want to talk about it?"_

"_No, but right now I need something to take my mind off what happened"_ she replied.

With a glint in his eyes he said _"Now that I can do"_ and with inhuman speed they were both naked in mere seconds.

Picking her up he carried her into the bedroom, her hot breath on his neck made him rock hard in no time. She gasped as he caught her lips in one of the deepest and hottest kisses he had ever given her.

He paused near the foot of the bed and put her down. She pouted as she wondered what was gong on, then she squealed as he caught her by her waist and picked her up again and had her back pinned against one of the oak posts on their four poster bed. As soon as she was high enough he impaled her on his engorged cock making her gasp, Jessie clasped her hands around his neck while his thrusts drove her crazy with lust. She clawed at his back as she came with a shudder, spent he lifted her off his member and took her to the bed side and put her on it.

Laying her on the bed he kissed her again and started to kiss and tongue his way down her. She withered in bliss as he assaulted her senses and body with his tongue and fingers as he slowly made his way down her body.

Unable to take much more of this she let out a deep moan that made him smile. He loved to torment Jessie this way and she knew it.

At last he moved down to the end of the bed and opened her legs wide, she let out a moan as he went to work tonguing her clit, then with his other hand he opened her lips and plunged two fingers deep inside her pussy making her buck as he drove them in further and faster, and then started move them in and out of her, till they came out dripping wet with her juices. He plunged them back in and she came with a screech.

Heaving and trying to catch her breath she said at last_" I need you to fuck me __**now!**__"_

With that coy look on his face that made her melt he said _"I am to please" _.And before she knew it she was on her stomach with her butt high in the air and she felt him once again spread her legs and gasped as he took her from behind doggy style. His large cock filled her completely.

He started slowly and built up a rhythm and started to go faster and faster and deeper with each thrust. He reached around her and played with her boobs till he nipples were hard from him teasing them. She bit her lip as she could feel herself coming as he drove even deeper inside.

Throwing back her head she let out a scream as she came, and felt him shudder at his release as he came not to soon after she did. He collapsed onto of her back from exhaustion.

Her face buried in the sheets from his weight on her she mumbled _"Hun I can't breathe like this"_

Panting and dripping from the love making he rolled off her with a sorry.

"_Sorry? I was almost suffocated by you and all you have to say is you're sorry?"_

With a sigh all he said was _"Yep"_

"_Oh you are so going to regret that buddy" _And as fast has he was, she was faster and had his cock in her mouth to the hilt, and ever so slowly drew off it and then deep down it again and again until he came with a shudder and a deep moan. God she loved the sweetness of his cum.

"_Damn that was a great blow job _Jessie_" _

"_Oh but I am not done with you yet"_ she said quirking her brow.

She quickly straddled him and rode him, she leaned forward and kissed him and nibbled on his ears and rode him some more till they were both out of breath from their love making.

Lying side by side on the bed she ran her fingers through his mat of chest hair and sighed.

"_What?"_ He asked

"_I hope I have more bad days soon"_

"_Are you nuts why would you want more of them?"_

"_Because you know the only way to make me feel better with sex"_

"_Well next time let me know ahead of time so I won't wear a path in the floor like I almost did tonight._

"_Deal"_ Jessie said with a grin and fell asleep in his arms; As his eyes grew heavy he gave her a kiss on her cheek and smiled hoping she would have more days like that as well.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Cold Snap **_

_**By Sue**_

Staring Claude and Jessie

Part 5 of the Meta series

**Disclaimer:** All characters and trademarks of Birds of Prey belong to their respective writers, TalkRadio Pictures, DC Comics and Warner Brothers. This is a work of fan fiction and done for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. All other characters that I create are my own and may not be used without my permission. Any resemblances to persons living or dead is coincidental.

She turned off the TV and let out a sigh as she drew the blanket off of herself so she could get up. Her gaze wondered down to her ring finger and the wedding band as her thoughts turned to Claude. Built like no other Meta human she met before he had rocked her world in more ways then one since the day they met.

She grabbed the blanket and headed to the bedroom and got ready for bed. Once ready she shivered hard as she wrapped herself in a blanket and got into bed and snuggled under the covers. It had been three days without heat in the apartment she shared with Claude; she wondered when he would return from the job that had taken him out of state.

She had tried to get the landlord to fix the heat but he was busy dealing with other buildings that were without it and he said that she would have to wait her turn.

If Claude was here it would have been fixed in less then thirty minutes. He was very gifted with his hands and in more ways then one.

Letting out a deep sigh she closed her eyes and after some tossing and turning drifted off to a deep sleep. She never heard the door open.

He let himself into what he thought was more of a meat locker then an apartment. Even dressed in cold weather gear he was chilled by the temp in their home. He saw a dim light coming from the bedroom and crept to it so not to wake Jessie up.

He took his coat and boots off and put them on the chair by the door. Then he walked over to the bed and glazed down at her. Her back was to him and he leaned over a brushed back some strands of hair that covered her face. She let out a moan and turned toward him, though still sound asleep he looked at her with a longing of hunger and leaned over and kissed her deeply.

Her eyes snapped open and glazed into the hungry hazel eyes of his and she deepened their kiss. Removing her arms from under the blanket she slid them under his shirt and ran her fingers through his chest hair making him moan. With a swift jerk she tore the shirt off him and moved one had down to his crotch. She could feel his cock straining against the fabric of his jeans and she could swear it was getting bigger by the second.

He let out a deeper moan as she took her time unzipping his jeans and slowly pulling them down to the floor. His eyes opened wide.

"_Damn woman"_ he said gasping _"You're going to kill me doing that."_

She sat on the bed and shivered as she watched him tare the jeans off the rest of the way and just ripped his boxers in half and let them fall to the floor.

"_We need to get you warmer and fast."_ He said while rubbing her arms fast.

"_Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"_

"_Oh, I have an idea."_ Claude said with a sly look to his face.

He reached over and yanked her nightgown over her head. He could see the cold air already making her nipples pointy and hard. She rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around his strong neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. Holding her butt he rammed his cock deep inside her wet folds as he planted a deep kiss on her lips. Then dipping his head his tongue played with her breasts. After a few more thrusts he arched his back and grunted as he came with wave after wave of lust ripped through him into her and she came soon after. Setting her on the bed he gave her another deep kiss and then started to go to work on her breasts again.

He sucked, licked and nibbled on one while his free hand tormented the other one by flicking and twisting the nipple. Jessie let out a moan as waves of lust rolled through her body from his playing with her like that. Then without warning she was flat on the bed and her legs spread wide.

His thumb went to work on her clit thumping it while he inserted three fingers deep inside her vagina and started to drive them in and out till her juices started to flow.

Jessie then let out a squeal of shock as he drove his face between her legs and flicked his tongue across her clit and inside her moist inside. She grabbed his hair as he brought her to one hell of a climax.

She had barely caught her breath when he drove his cock into her vagina. He rammed his cock deep inside and drew out and rammed it home again over and over till she was tossing about on the bed in the throws of passion.

With a grunt he came followed soon by her .

Gasping and panting and dripping with sweat he collapsed on the bed next to her. _"Did that warm you up?"_ he asked.

"_Just a tad, but I need more."_ She said and he felt the bed move as she changed her position so that she was over his waist. She took his cock in her mouth and started to deep throat it. He came not too soon after that. She loved the taste of his cum. She moved up and kissed him deeply so they could share it.

She then straddled his cock and drove it deep into her ass and started to ride him faster and faster till he let out a deep guttural moan as he came again. Running her hands through his chest hair she soon came and lay against his chest both, of them gasping in the wake of their love making.

"_You warm enough now?"_

"_hummm you know what?" _

"_What's that love?" _ Claude asked her.

"_If that is the way to get me hotter then I want more cold snaps like this one."_

"_Then let's hope for more of them then." _He said with a cock of his brow.

He gathered her close to his chest and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

**The Anniversary**

**By Jedi**

Staring Claude and Jessie

Part 6 of the Meta series

Disclaimer: All characters and trademarks of Birds of Prey belong to their respective writers, TalkRadio Pictures, DC Comics and Warner Brothers. This is a work of fan fiction and done for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. All other characters that I create are my own and may not be used without my permission. Any resemblances to persons living or dead is coincidental.

He stood back and wiped the sweat from his face as he took in the apartment and what he had done to it.

He spent most of the day cleaning the place from top to bottom till everything was spotless. The he spent rest cooking a grand meal for his wife Jessie. He had found out from her mother what her favorite meal was and it took him what seemed forever just to get it right.

The table was set with their best china, crystal and sliver wear along with a table cloth that was passed down from her mother's side of the family that she had sent just for this event.

Glancing at the clock he had just enough time for a shower and get changed before she arrived home from work.

Walking into the bedroom he made sure everything was ready for what he had planned for after dinner and smirked as he walked into the bathroom and stripped down and got into the shower where he let the steaming hot water work on his hard but aching muscles.

He may be a Metahuman be he can still feel aches and pains like a normal one when over worked.

He turned off the shower and climbed out and wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at himself, he raked a hand through his hair and it went all spiky like she liked it and a bit of stubble that was just enough to drive her nuts on his jaw. He toweled off and got dressed in a clean shirt and slacks and went into the other room to wait for her to arrive.

He did not have to wait long, about 10 minutes later he felt her arrive in the building and he ran over to the table and lit the candle sticks, turned the lights on low and ran for the door and got in the hallway to block her from entering the apt.

She had just gotten off the elevator and saw him just standing there with a big goofy grin on his face like a small child being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

She eyed him wearily as she approached him.

"_Okay what's going on here?"_ she said.

"_Oh just waiting for you to get home."_

"_Out in the hall, why?"_ she questioned

"_I have something for you and I need you to close your eyes and let me guild you into the apartment"_ he said with a quirk to his brow.

She gave a sigh and gave in knowing she would not win this one and closed her eyes.

"_Okay lead on McDuff"_ and she felt him take her arm and the door open then his other hand went across her eyes.

"_Just in case you wanted to cheat"_ and led her to the table where he let go of her and guided her into the chair while keeping the other hand over her eyes.

One everything was where it should be he said _"Okay open your eyes"._

She did as she was told and gasped at the site of the table and the very clean apartment. She opened her mouth but words failed to come out and closed it again.

"_Well, what do you think?"_ And looked at her.

"_I …I love it"_ she said as her voice broke and she started to cry.

"_Just wait there's more"_ and he took off for the kitchen when he returned he held a covered dish that he placed In front of her, and she gasped as she saw what was on the plate. A large steak with strips of bacon around it with garlic mashed potato's on the side.

"_Oh my…but how did you know that is my favorite dish?"_

"_Your mom of course." _

"_She never could keep things to herself"._

"_I asked her so many times she gave in and spilled the beans on what it was"._ He said with a glint in his eye. _"Now eat before it gets cold."_

She grinned at him as she started digging in, she then noticed he did not take any food for himself. _"How come you're not eating any thing?"_ she asked.

"_Oh I plan on eating soon enough."_ With a quirk of his brow. _"Now finish up so we can move onto the next course."_

She ate as fast of she dared to while trying to figure out what he had in mind for the next course.

As soon as she was done he cleared the table off and picked up a small bowl from the fridge. He held it up high that she could not see what was in it.

"_Now close your eyes again and open your mouth for a peek for what is about to come."_

It must be something good since she could see he was straining against his pants. So she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

She felt his finger enter her mouth and she closed around it as she felt something smooth and some what chilled slip down her throat.

"_Just a preview of things to come, but keep your eyes closed." _

She heard him get up and go into the next room; she wanted to peek so bad it was taking all she had not to.

She just about jumped out of her skin when he came up asking if she was ready for dessert since she did not hear him come back. She nodded and let him help her rise off the chair and lead her to the bedroom.

She smelled something in the air but could not put her finger on it.

He turned her around so she could get the full scope of the room and told her to open her eyes once again. She did and gasped.

The room was lit with lots of scented votives around the room, the bed had been turned down and on the floor next to it was a bucket of ice with bowls of ice cream and chocolate ready to be used in it.

He slowly turned her back to him and brought her to him, he cupped her chin and tilted her face up and planted a very steamy kiss on her lips. He felt her tits harden and deepened his kiss. She brushed her hand across his crotch and heard a moan tremble deep in his throat as he grew even harder.

She broke the kiss and with lust in her eyes she started to undress him. As soon as his shirt was off she ran her hands over his hardened body and through his thick chest hair. Leaning forward she nipped on one of his nipples as he groaned through clenched teeth.

She then let her hands make there way down to where his chair got thicker right above his cock and slowly undid his pants and unleashed his hard member from his shorts.

As she went for it he caught her hand and said _"Not so fast, it is my turn to undress you."_ He said with a smirk to his face.

His hands went to her blouse and undid the buttons on by one slowly exposing the tanned skin under it. Once removed his hot breath and stubble sent waves of passion shooting through her body as he kissed and nibbled on her ear lobe, and then trailed his tongue down to where her breasts were just about breaking through her bra, and he removed it. He glazed at them with a longing as he took one firm breast to his tongue and started to lap at it while his other hand tweaked and twisted the other nipple till she threw back her head and let out a moan that shook her body.

Grinning but knowing she would come soon he made quick work of her skirt, panties and sandals and carried her to the bed.

He ran his hands over her body and spread her legs and assaulted her clit with his fingers and tongue until her body clenched as an orgasm ripped through her body. His fingers gathered some of her sweet juices and he licked his fingers.

"_Now that is what I call finger licking good."_ He said with a coy look on his face. He then returned to his assault on her body. His hands and tongue were all over her body till she could not take it any more and grabbed his cock and slid it inside her wet pussy.

He grinned as he thrust deep and hard inside her till she came again panting. A few more thrusts and he tossed his head back and with a grunt he came as well shooting his seed deep in her core.

Gasping she locked her ankles around him and flipped over on the bed so she was on top as she ground his cock against her belly, not being able to stand it anymore she moved down his body and impaled herself on his member and started riding him, she leaned forward so her breast's dangled in front of his face and he played with them until they both came.

Spent she collapsed on the bed next to him and ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"_You sure know how to wow a girl."_ She said but she saw that glint in his eye that meant they were far from done.

He climbed over her and grabbed the bucket and hauled it onto the bed. Sitting back on his knees he dipped his fingers into the ice cream and brushed it over her skin. The chill of the ice cream on her hot skin was almost more then she could take, then came his tongue lapping it up from her body in such a way her toes curled and she arched her body in response to this tactile assault of his.

Once done with the ice cream he did the same with the chocolate only this time lower on her body including her inner legs and bush.

Her whole body withered as she could not take much more of this, as his tongue got closer to her wetness she just about screamed at the top of her lungs as an orgasm tore through her body in away she never had before.

Gasping and dripping with their love making she reached inside the bucket and grabbed some ice cubes that made him shiver from there coldness as she drew them across his body and licked the water from his body till he came.

Spent they cuddled against each other.

"_I hope you enjoyed your anniversary gift _Jessie._" _

"_I do and I hope each one will be better then the last."_

"_I bet that can be arranged."_ He said with a quirk of his brow.

3 months later 

He was waiting for her when she got home; she was always on time and that made him worried.

She was hardly in the apt when he was on his feet and hands on his hips

"_So what's going on?"_ he asked her.

"_I had to find a Dr. that treated our kind"_

"_Why? What is wrong with you and what did the Dr. have to say?"_

She turned her back to him and closed the door and said _"Claude, sweetie you're going to be the father of twin metas." _

She turned back to see his reaction to the news and saw shock on his face at first and then slowly it turned into a wide grin and with a hint of moister to his eyes.

She grinned as he ran over and caught her in a big bear hug.

"_A father..I'm gonna be a father"_ he said and gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

The End


	7. Chapter 7

**The Gift**

**By Jedi**

Staring Claude and Jessie

Part 7 of the Meta series

**Disclaimer:** All characters and trademarks of Birds of Prey belong to their respective writers, TalkRadio Pictures, DC Comics and Warner Brothers. This is a work of fan fiction and done for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. All other characters that I create are my own and may not be used without my permission. Any resemblances to persons living or dead is coincidental.

It had been 5 months since the twins had been born and he still could not get over the joy he felt at their birth. Claudette was first out followed by her brother Claude Jr. 10 minutes later. She had her dad's hazel eyes, where her brother had one hazel and one blue like his mom's. Both had their dad's dark hair, but neither had his trademark pointy ears.

Everything was going smoothly till they hit 4 months, then all hell broke out. Jr. was starting to take after his dad before he had met Jessie and she had taken some of his meta abilities away and that scared him the most. He did not want his son to turn into the monster he had been all those years ago. And "Dette" as they called their daughter knew how to play her mom to get anything she wanted, so much so that Jessie was about to have a nervous break down.

They needed some alone time and he had just finished up all the details before she got home from work. He had their bags packed and waiting by the door so they could get on the road as soon as she was ready. They would work on the kids when they got back.

He had just settled on the couch with a book he had been reading when he heard the front door open and slam shut. He glanced over at the cribs and saw the babies were still sound asleep. How they could sleep through that he would never know.

He put the book down on the coffee table and looked up as she entered the room. He could tell she was worn out just by the way she carried herself.

"_I was going to ask you how your day went but I can see there is no reason to."_ He said getting up and walking over to her gave her a hug.

She gave a deep sigh before responding. _"It seems nothing I did was good enough for Dale; all he did was give me one put down after another."_ She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"_I thought as much, that is why I have arranged something to help both of us get some alone time from work and the twins."_

She narrowed her eyes at him. _"What are you up to?"_ She said spotted the bags near the door. _"Wait who will be looking after the kids?"_

He gave her a smirk. _"Like I said I have arranged for some well needed R&R, as for who will be looking after the twins I have asked your friend Terri and her husband Vincent to help out."_ He knew Terri had been her friend since grade school and was the only one that did not make fun of her when the others found out she was a metahuman. _"They seemed more then happy to help out and they could use the practice since Terri is expecting as well."_

No sooner had he said that when a knock was heard on the door.

"_Speak of the devil."_ He said and walked over and opened the door to let the others in.

Jessie looked at the two men and could have sworn they could have been separated at birth. They were both the same height, had the same spiky hair, though Vincent's was somewhat longer, they also had the same hazel eye color and pointed ears.

Jessie turned to her friend and gave her a gentle hug. _"Congratulations, Claude just told me you are expecting."_

Terri ran a hand over her tummy and her eyes gleamed. _"Yep I am just in my first trimester and everything is just fine with the little one."_

"_So, girl or boy?" _ She asked.

"_We are waiting for the birth to find out that." _

Claude started over to them. _"hun if you need anything else for the trip get it now we need to be on the road soon."_

She looked his way gave a nod to him and strode into the bed and bathroom to see if anything had been missed..nothing had been, she walked back to the den where the others waited for her.

"_Seems like you got everything." _

He turned around and started picking up their bags while he spoke to Terri and Vincent_. "I have left the numbers of our neighbors should anything happen and the number of the place where we will be at on the kitchen counter."_

Vincent held Terri close to him. _"Don't worry we will be fine, you two have fun"_ He quirked his brow at them and gave Claude a sly smile.

Claude rolled his eyes at Vincent and made his way out of the apartment and started loading up the mini van while Jessie gave each of the twins a kiss and then gave her friends a quick hug before leaving their home. Her heart sank when she heard the door close. She had never been away from the twins for more then a few hours and now this, it was almost more then she could take.

She heard the front door open and Claude calling up to her. _"Coming"_ and she joined him down on the street. He opened up her door and helped her get in and then went around to his side and slid behind the wheel. He just turned over the engine when he heard a sniffle and he glanced over to his wife. He reached over and took her hand in his.

"_Hey"_ She looked up at him. _"Everything will be fine..trust me."_

She nodded that she was ready and he pulled out into the street and headed to the highway.

They had been on the road for a good two hours before he got off the highway and started down streets in a town she had never seen before.

"_Umm hun where are we going?"_

"_You'll see soon enough." _ And gave her that Han Solo grin she loved so much.

After about another 10 minutes he found what he was looking for and turned down a very long dark road with thick forest on each side.

Jessie glanced at Claude and wondered where on earth he was taking her way out in the middle of nowhere.

"_At last our final destination."_ She looked forward and her breath caught in her throat at the spectacle before her. Ahead of them across what looked like a park loomed a huge hotel that looked more like a castle. Every inch of the front was lit up by spotlights hidden in the grass or flowerbeds.

"_Well what do you think?"_

"_I LOVE it!"_ She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _"But how on earth did you find this place?"_ She asked him.

"_Oh I have my ways."_ He said while giving her a sly look. _"Come on let's get checked in and ready for dinner."_

"_There is only one thing I want to eat." _She said with a grin.

"_Maybe later."_

After they parked and unloaded the van and checked in they made their way up to their room, where after a few minutes trying to get the key card to work Claude opened the door to let her and she gasped again by the beauty of it.

Everything was a light shade of rose, and taking up most of the room was a huge King sized bed and an armoire. She spotted what could only be the bathroom tucked in a nook in the back of the main room and went to check it out. Once again she was taken aback by what she saw. The room was bigger then she thought and had everything they would need and then some.

"_Hey."_ He chuckled as she leapttwo feet into the air_. "Sorry about that, I was just going to suggest you might want to freshen up while I start to unpack."_

"_Yes that sounds like a good idea since I did not have time to take a shower before we left. Care to join me?"_ She said.

Clearing his throat _"As tempting as that sounds I think I will have to pass this time and unpack our things."_

"_Your loss."_ She replied with a grin and started undressing.

Claude let out a groan and felt himself get hard as he watched her shed her cloth's and head for the large shower. Once the water started he turned back and quickly ran back to their things and removed some items from one of her bags and placed them on the bed, then he grabbed his day bag and left the room to get his plan ready.

The hot water felt good on her weary body and she hated to leave the shower. She turned it off and wrapped a large towel around her torso and headed back to the bed room. _"So what's on the agenda for tonight?"_ She blinked as she found the room empty. _"Claude, where are you?" "Hun?_ " She looked around and spied the items he had left on the bed and she walked over to it. On it she found a teal green slip dress and matching pumps and a note he left.

She opened it up and read it: _Get ready as fast as you can and meet me in the main dining room near the fireplace._ Frowning as to what was going on she dressed quickly, did her hair up in a loose bun and left the room and made her way down to the main dining area.

She looked around the bar area on her way and did not see him there, and even though the dining room was only half full she could not see him in it either. Puzzled she leaned against the fireplace in hopes of catching one of the wait staff's eye to help find him.

"_Can I help you ma'am?"_ came this deep voice behind her.

"_I hope so."_ She said turning toward the person. _"I am looking for…" _she trailed off at the sight before her.

Claude was dressed as she had never seen him since their wedding. He had on a dark navy blue suit and tie on, with a pale blue button down shirt that off set his eye color and accentuated the color of her dress and eyes. The thing that really struck her was that his hair was slicked down flat and it made him even more handsome. No wonder she did not spot him when he looked like this. "_You OK sweetie?" _ "_I'm just stunned on how gorgeous you look." _She said still not believing her eyes. "_Well you can drink in more of me over dinner, come on let's set down and order I am starving."_ He said and led her over to their table. After looking over the menu they decided on the 16oz flank steak and a bottle of the house red. While they waited for their meal they talked about their day though he did not say much since he did not want to give too much away and ate some buttermilk roles that melted in their mouths.

The more she talked about her work the more he wanted to give Dale a lesson on how to treat his wife, but that thought slipped from his mind as the steaks arrived and they dug into them. They had been cooked with thyme and rosemary and bits of garlic cloves inserted into the meat to give it a kick. It did not take long to polish them off.

"_So, ready for dessert?"_ He asked her while dabbing his mouth with his napkin.

"_I think I have some room for some."_

He waved the waitress over and instead of asking for a menu, she handed him a slip that he signed and got up out of his chair and went around to pull her's out so she could get up. Perplexed yet again she eyed her husband.

"_Hun, what's going on?"_

"_I have arranged for something special in our room." _

She cocked a brow and followed him to the elevator and then to their room. Again it took more time for him to open the door with the key card.

"_Oh what I would give for a good old fashioned key to open this door."_ He said with a growl and yanked the card out of the slot to try again. Jessie did her best not laugh at his expense but a giggle escaped from her but he ignored it. It took four more tries before it opened at last.

"_About damn time."_ And he shoved the door open, he did it so hard that it rebounded off the wall and just about shut on them before he caught the door with his foot and held it open so she could enter.

As she got closer to the bed she spotted a stand with a tray on it, along with chocolate syrup and fresh strawberries and a chilled bottle of champagne and two crystal flutes.

"_What's all this?'_ She asked turning toward him and having to take several steps back as she did since he was right behind her in nothing but his boxers and a look of pure lust in his eyes.

He did not respond to her question, instead he stepped up to her and released her hair from its bun then raised both arms above her head. He then grasped her dress and drew it up her body slowly as he got even closer to her. The heat of his breath on her skin sent chills through her body. As her dress moved over her lips he drew her into a deep heat filled kiss that had her mind reeling, and she moved closer to him. He let out a hiss as her hip rubbed against his already **swollen cock, as soon as her hands were free of the dress they went down to the bulge in his boxers and released his stiff rod and started to stroke it.**

**He had to get in control of what was going on and soon. He moved away from her reach and his cock jerked madly at him like it had a mind of its own. ****_"Not yet love, but soon."_**** He made quick work of her panties and rubbed his fingers across her nub, feeling how hard and moist it was between her legs. He swept her off her feet and brought her over to the bed and laid her on it. He reached over and dunked a strawberry in to the syrup and started to draw lines all over her body with it. He then followed them with his tongue making her whole body shiver in pleasure as he got close to her perky breasts and thick bush. **

**She let out loud moans as his tongue lapped at the swirls he had made around her breast's, doing one and then the other had every sense in her body in over drive, until she could not take it any more and came. He then followed the line down from between her breasts to her bush and she came again. Panting she looked down at him as he spread her legs wide and attacked her core with both tongue and fingers until he had her writhing on the bed.**

**Ripping off his boxers he picked the right time and slid his cock in her a few inches before withdrawing it and then going back in deeper each time before backing out again. She arched her back and he slid up to his hilt and started pumping into her as she found his rhythm and timed her moves with his as he went faster and faster into her. She raked her nails through his chest hair and gripped his back as she tossed back her head and with a scream she came again. A few more thrusts and he grunted as his release came at last and he laid over her, both gasping for air and dripping from their lovemaking. As soon as she got her breath back she removed herself from under him and dipped a strawberry into the syrup and turned to Claude who was now on his back, cocking his brow at ****_her "And what are you going to do with that?"_**** he asked and she moved down to his crotch and his still hard shaft. She straddled him in a away that her butt was facing him so he could not see what she was doing.**

**She grasped his cock in her hand and painted the head with the syrup and drew lines down the shaft to his balls. She leaned forward and lapped up the syrup from the head of his cock and enjoying the way it danced for her, she then moves down a bit more and takes his whole cock in her mouth and sucked off the remaining chocolate from it and a hiss escapes his lips again as she cups his balls in her hand. She can hear his teeth grind as he fights off the release and she quickens the pace of her mouth and tongue on his shaft. From the corner of her eye she can see his hand fisted in the sheets and his knuckles turning white. **

Just before he releases she let's go of his cock and he groans madly at her but it is short lived as she shifts her body around so she is facing him and impales herself on his cock. Moving up and down his shaft in a grinding motion is more then he can take and he lets his seed spill into her. Still on him she leans forward and nibbles his lips in a playful manor.

Gasping _"Damn woman, you will be the death of me."_ He says as he moves to his side and slides out of her.

"_Not for a very long time my love."_ Jessie replies with a sly look to her face.

Sated they spoon up to one another.

"_That was the best_ _dessert I ever had and the best gift you could have given me since the twins that is."_ She said with a sigh.

"_So what do you want to do tomorrow?"_ Claude asks her

She turns her head and looks over her shoulder at him. _"More of the same I hope."_

He quirked his brow at her._ "What about food?"_

Grinning at him_ "We can order from the kitchen, but I don't think they will have anything as tasty as you on the menu."_

He gives her a quick peck on the cheek and nuzzles against her neck, with his arms around her waist they drift off to sleep.

He awoke the next morning to the sun shining through the windows and reached around to where Jessie was, only to find nothing but sheets. He turned over and opened his eyes to find her no where in the room, he then heard water running from the half closed door to the bathroom and quickly got out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it. He could see her in the shower enjoying the multi head spray that hit her front and back areas at the same time. As he watched the water as it sluiced across her skin he got rock hard and walked over to the shower and got in with little noise on his part.

Jessie let out a squeak of surprise as Claude's hands were on her breasts in an instant while his cock probed her asshole and slid into it. She leaned forward so he could ram his rod deep inside her butt while his hands still played with her chest, her nipples getting hard the more he played with them. With a moan she came and he felt her wetness slide down his legs and he pumped into her harder until his release came with a deep groan.

Moving out from his reach she turned to face him _"You sure give a new meaning to a hot shower."_ She said grinning.

Giving her another Han Solo type smirk he took a bottle of scented soap and lathered it all over her body, making her shudder as he worked his way from top to bottom, taking time in the areas he knew would get her wet again. Then it was her turn, she took a bottle with a musky scent and rubbed it all over his body, loved the way it felt as she lathered up his well built hairy chest and six-pack and how he hissed again as she worked on his balls and cock with very slow movements that where like torture to him as she worked her way to the head and back again until he arched his back and came.

She lapped the cum from his cock and savored the sweet taste of it. Looking up at him she said_." We keep this up and we will both need a cold shower."_ And she turned off the water and grabbed a thick towel from the rack and handed it to him and took one for herself and they dried off.

Back in the bed room area they made short work of the left over strawberries and syrup and opened the champagne and downed half the bottle when a knock on the door announced the arrival of breakfast, which they tore into like they had not eaten in days.

Leaning back on a bed post she looked at him as she had something on her mind. _"You know you never did tell me how you knew about this place?"_

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and simply shrugged. _"Simple..I own it."_ And he laughed at the look of shock on her face. _"A friend of mine had owned it but he wanted out so I bought it from him." _

Still stunned by this news she just stared at him. _"How long have you been the owner?"_

He turned to face her. _"You know all the out of state trips I took?"_ She nodded. _"Well I was coming here during that time to make improvements to the place and as I saw from the first time you looked at it I made the right choices."_

"_I still can't believe you own all this." _She sighs deeply_ "And I can't believe it will be over tomorrow."_

"_Well let's make the most of our time while we can"_ He leaned over to her and give her a deep kiss that she returned. They spent the rest of the day having sex and eating until they were both exhausted and full; they entwined their bodies around each other and slept deeply.

She awoke the next day refreshed and had the feeling Claude was watching her.

"_Good morning." _She said to him without opening her eyes.

"_Is it?" _ He said in such a way that made her eyes snap open and glance at the bedside table and the clock sitting on it…and was stunned by the time she saw on it.

"_Oh my God! It's past 1PM we have to get packing and leave." _She started to get out of bed before a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"_Relax, one of the perks of being an owner is no set checkout time."_ He patted the bed next to him. _*How about a quickie for the road?"_ He said with a devilish look to his eyes.

"_But what about the kids, and Terri and Vincent?" _

"_Relax; I called home while you were asleep and everything is just fine .Now come here." _

He grabbed her by the waist and got her on all fours, and pushed down on her shoulders so her butt was in the air. He moved her cheeks apart and licked around her hole till she shuddered from pleasure. He then inserted his cock in her ass and reviled in the way she squirmed as his length filled her as he drove it in and out over and over again till she came screaming his name. He came with a loud grunt and leaned over her back and kissed her neck.

Sitting back up he pulled out of her and playfully slapped her rump.

"_Well I guess it is time to get going, we need to be on the highway before dark."_

"_I guess so." _ She said sort of down.

"_Don't worry we can come again whenever you want to dear. Now come on lets get moving." _

They got there belongings packed and loaded into the van and were on their way home.

They made good time since it was a Sunday night and the roads tended to be crowded. Theyparked and unloaded and made their way up to their apartment and found Terri waiting in the hall a finger to her lips and motioned for them to follow her.

When they opened the door a grin crossed both their faces as they saw Vincent sprawled out on the sofa with the twins sound asleep on his chest. He grinned up at them and in away only he could, he got up with out them stirring and put them in their cribs.

Looking at Terri Jessie asked _"So how were they?"_

"_They were just perfect little angles." _

"_We are talking about the same kids…right?"_ She said unbelieving what she had just heard.

Chuckling Terri replied_." Of course, I guess they knew we would not give into their ways so they did not even try."_ And looked over to where the twins were asleep. _"I just hope our baby is the same way when it is born. Now, that being said we will leave you two alone to get settled in."_ They set about getting their stuff together and hugged her and Claude as they left.

"_We will call you when the baby is born, take care."_ Vincent called as he shut the door.

"_Well we might as well get unpacked and ready for the twins when they wake up and see your friends are gone."_

She sighed deeply._ "I guess your right."_ And walked into their bed room and started to unpack.

The End


End file.
